monstercatfandomcom-20200222-history
Rock
Rock music is a broad genre of popular music that originated as "rock and roll" in the United States in the early 1950s, and developed into a range of different styles in the 1960s and later, particularly in the United Kingdom and in the United States. In the 2000s, as computer technology became more accessible and music software advanced, it became possible to create high quality music using little more than a single laptop computer. This resulted in a massive increase in the amount of home-produced electronic music available to the general public via the expanding internet, and new forms of performance such as laptronica and live coding. These techniques also began to be used by existing bands and by developing genres that mixed rock with digital techniques and sounds, including indie electronic, electroclash, dance-punk and new rave. Commonly Referenced Subgenres: * Alternative Rock / Indie Rock: '''is a style of rock music that emerged from the independent music underground of the 1970s and became widely popular in the 1980s. In this instance, the word "alternative" refers to the genre's distinction from mainstream rock music. * '''Electronic Rock: '''a broad music genre that involves a combination of rock music and electronic music, featuring instruments typically found within both genres. * '''Experimental Rock: * Hard Rock: '''typified by a heavy use of aggressive vocals, distorted electric guitars, bass guitar, drums, and often accompanied with keyboards. * '''Instrumental Rock: '''rock music that emphasizes musical instruments and features very little or no singing. * '''Krautrock: '''experimental rock that blended psychedelic rock with electronic music, as well as other influences including funk, minimalism, and jazz. * '''Metal: traditionally characterized by loud distorted guitars, emphatic rhythms, dense drum-and-bass sound, and vigorous vocals. * Pop Punk: '''is a genre of rock music that combines influences of pop music with punk rock. Fast tempos, prominent electric guitars with distortion, and power chord changes are typically played under pop-influenced melodies and vocal styles with lighthearted lyrical themes including boredom and teenage romance. * '''Pop Rock: '''is rock music with a greater emphasis on professional songwriting and recording craft, and less emphasis on attitude. * '''Post Rock: a form of experimental rock characterized by a focus on exploring textures and timbre over traditional rock song structures, chords or riffs. * Progressive Metal: * Progressive Rock (Symphonic Rock): ''' * '''Modern Punk: * Metalcore: '''a fusion genre combining elements of extreme metal and hardcore punk, that originated in the late 1980s. Among other styles blending metal and hardcore, such as crust punk and grindcore, metalcore is noted for its use of breakdowns, which are slow, intense passages conducive to moshing. * '''Neofolk, also known as post-industrial or apocalyptic folk, is a form of experimental music blending elements of folk and industrial music, which emerged in punk rock circles in the 1980s. * '''Screamo: '''is strongly influenced by hardcore punk and characterized by the use of screamed vocals. Lyrical themes usually include emotional pain, death, romance, and human rights. Category:Genres